


The 5 Proposals of Natsu Dragneel

by T_tawny



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Humour, I still believe that natsu fell in love first, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_tawny/pseuds/T_tawny
Summary: In which Natsu tries to ask Lucy to marry him.





	The 5 Proposals of Natsu Dragneel

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted on FF.net so no worries!  
> I hope you enjoy this, if not I hope you enjoy your day! (but do tell me why you didn't like it!)

_The first time Natsu tried to propose was after a long day working missions around Magnolia_

Natsu dragged himself after Lucy through the door of the apartment sighing heavily. Happy was fast asleep on his head and Lucy was sending yearning looks towards her bathroom all the while however, staggering towards the bed.

Natsu chuckled quietly to himself at her antics and carefully removed Happy from his person, setting him down on his favourite cushion on the sofa. He watched quietly as Lucy sluggishly changed out of her clothes into pyjamas."Natsu. You're staring." She muttered as the T-shirt came over her face.

"Nah, just admirin' " he replied happily watching as her face emerged red with blush

"H-hey not fair don't be smooth" she mumbled as she crawled into bed figuring she could shower in the morning.  
Natsu laughed, he loved making her blush, pretty much always had, it made her smell nice. He watched as Lucy turned on her side and patted the bed next to her, and he remembered the times she used to forcefully kick him from the bed, her strength always made him proud. Once he got over the pain.  
Kicking off his shoes he got in next to her and curled his arm around her shoulder, staring deeply at the ceiling.

"Hey Lucy,"

"Hm...?"

"You know that guy whose ass we kicked today?"

"...yeah"

"And how he asked if we were married?"

"...ye-p"

"...Do you... want to marry me?"

"..." 

"Luce?" Natsu finally turned his head towards the blonde "Oh" and saw she was asleep her body curled tightly against his own and mouth slightly open.

He kissed her forehead gently, and thought to himself, he could always ask her tomorrow.

He didn't ask her 'tomorrow'

_The second time Natsu proposed he really should have known better._

"WHY DO YOU NOT LISTEN TO ANYONE, IDIOT?!" Lucy was yelling at him, again.

"BECAUSE!"  
So, he didn't really have a reason for going head first and ignoring the plans, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"THAT IS THE WORST REASON. I WAS WORRIED!" She had her hands on her hips her voice wavering slightly.  
Ah, yes, that was why she was yelling, Natsu found that cute as hell. He should probably apologise he thought to himself instead what came out was "Marry Me."

"-AND YOU, ?!" Lucy stopped mid rant her face lighting up bright red.

"He lllllikes her!" Happy trilled behind them floating next them while Erza and Gray watched the spectacle. Identical looks of bafflement on their faces.  
Lucy unfroze, Natsu watched in growing horror as she glared harder

"Natsu, you just ran into a really dangerous fight, making me worry and now, while I am still angry at you, you, you propose?!" Lucy huffed off, pulling the still snickering Happy with her.  
The distant yell of 'shut it cat' being the last thing heard.

Natsu of course felt guilty, but trying to explain and apologise when she was like this? Nonono. He would later, obviously and give her a massage, and grovel.  
Gray sidled up to where Natsu stood staring after the blonde, "You, have the worst romantic timing Fire Frills"

"Shut up, Snow Drift."

Erza, who up to that point had been a silent bystander slapped the two boys on their heads and pulled Gray away, "go find Lucy, Natsu, and talk about your pro-prop, THING with her." Erza's face went pink when she tried to say the word 'proposal'.

Natsu nodded, not wanting to upset Erza as well; and jogged after his Celestial Mage.  
They did talk, but not about his proposal as Lucy was too busy crying at him about being pig-headed. He didn't bring it up, thinking he should just try again some other time. 

_The third time Natsu sought advice._

The dragon slayer groaned and slammed his head against the vaguely sticky table. Around him was Cana, Macao, Mirajane and Gajeel yelling over each other over how he should propose.

"He should declare his undying love and propose in public with a romantic band playing in the background!"

"Don't be a sap Mira he should rip her clothes off and growl his proposal throatily preferably just as he's about to-"

"-What the fuck woman he should wait for the right moment and then offer her forever she don't want anything frivolous"

"Kah! Di'n't know you were a romantic Gajeel! But Natsu, my wife proposed to me, so I can't help."

Natsu just groaned louder, this was embarrassing. He just asked Mirajane but NO, Gajeel had to hear, then Cana walked over and her lascivious comments summoned Macao.

He was just thankful that Juvia had stolen Gray, and Erza shanghaied Lucy into shopping. Happy was just trying to woo Carla so he too was out with Wendy.

Natsu stood suddenly, his torturers turned to stare at him with questioning looks.  
He hightailed it.

He did in fact follow Gajeel's advice funnily enough, but evidently Gray was right; he had the worst romantic timing.

When Lucy came back to the apartment exhausted, Natsu was ready to propose. He just had to get her in the mood.  
Staring into each other's eyes after he had declared his undying love he was about to get on one knee when... she puked. On him.

What he had thought was a sultry look was instead a "I love you so I'm trying not to throw up look"

Natsu had simply tucked her into bed and made a vow to beg Erza not to feed her that much cake again.

_His fourth proposal was carefully thought out, but the best laid plans of Cats and Men..._

"Okay so Happy I need you to fly up to her window and say..."

"Lucy, would you like to go on a mission with me?" Happy parroted in his best 'I'm cute, and you can't say no' voice.

"Perfect little buddy! Then," Natsu continued, pacing back and forth, "I will be in the centre of town with a bouquet of her favourite flowers"

"Okay Natsu and I will-"

Natsu and Happy continued to plot.

The next day the plan was afoot.

"Hey, Lucy! Can you come on a mission with me?" Happy asked using the cutest voice he could manage. He hoped Lucy was feeling perky today. 

"Aw, of course Happy! ... But where is Natsu?" She asked pulling on her boots. Happy beamed internally (and probably a little externally too) 

"Oh, uh, he will catch up!" Happy pulled Lucy along heading straight towards the fountain.

At the fountain Natsu was regretting everything.  
Firstly, he had been accused of being a pervert for staring off into what he had thought was space but his eyes were actually glued on a woman's arse. This then meant he had to apologise or risk it somehow getting back to Erza.

Then he had fallen into the fountain when trying to help a little girl retrieve her toy. Turned out she was just part of a grander prank pulled by some lads to 'defeat the Salamander' so now his clothes were crinkled and the flowers looked worse for ware.

And lastly, he had forgotten the ring. In his defence he was stressed this was his fourth proposal damn it and there wasn't enough time to go get it.

This all lead to a stressed Natsu.

Then, before he had even sorted himself out, Happy and Lucy appeared.

"Oh! Natsu! What happened? Why are you frowning?!" Lucy ran up to him smoothing out his clothes.

"Nah, don't worry Luce."

"So what's the mission?!"

Natsu held back a grimace thinking to himself 'well it was going to be romantic proposal but now...' Thinking on his feet he said;  
"a date! You and I are going on a surprise date to a fancy restaurant" he pulled the flowers from behind him ignoring Happy's baffled look.

"Awwww Natsu!" She held the flowers and carefully flung her arms around him.

Natsu settled himself to the most expensive date ever. 'It was meant to be a celebration...' He thought, not as sad as he assumed he would be because Lucy was smiling at him so happily.

Happy watched still confused over the change of plans but nonetheless whipped out a note book with a tally of Natsu's proposals [Natsu:0 Failure:4] 

_The fifth_

It was the day that the Rainbow Sakura bloomed and another festival was under way.

"Hey, Natsu, remember when you floated the tree down the river for me?" Lucy asked sitting against him.

"Course I do"

"Why?" She asked shyly.

"Hmm, dunno really. You were so unhappy about missing it, and I just wanted you to smile again. You smell the best when you smile."

"Well, it made me fall in love with you a little I think."

"A tree did?" He glanced down at the blonde

"No, the sentiment behind it. Even though you tried to pretend it wasn't you."

"I, am not always aware of my own feelings. Until, well I am"

"I know. You knew what you felt before me though." Lucy mumbled, embarrassed.

"Yeah." Natsu held Lucy tighter as they watched the sun sink and the stars come out.

Suddenly the rainbow blossoms seemed to light up the night. Lucy gasped, and Natsu thought he had never seen anything more beautiful than the Mage in his arms.

"Hey Lucy," he started reaching into his pocket and placing the small box on her lap "please marry me."

The radiant teary smile he received made his heart clench.

"I will, yes, please!"

He kissed her hard and they fell backwards together as the breeze blew rainbow petals around them in the night.

Behind them the nosiest members of the guild screched in happiness. Natsu, delighted in his perfect proposal blissfully ignored them.

End


End file.
